Broken
by shadowphoenix55
Summary: 14 years after Endgame, the Avengers are broken, and so are their kids. People say that time's supposed to heal you, but it ain't done no healing. The Avengers and their children are falling further apart every day. Can they find a way to come back together, or will they be broken forever?


**A/N: I'm thinking about writing a story that deals with the aftermath of Endgame - 14 years later. The Avengers are broken, and so are their kids. People say that time's supposed to heal you, but it ain't done no healing. The Avengers and their children are falling further apart every day. Can they find a way to come back together, or will they be broken forever?**

Mom's never been the same since Dad died. Or at least that's what they say. I don't remember what she was like before that. But I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Mom died a year ago. Left me alone. I don't know what to do, now. But I don't really have to do anything. There's no point in life anyways, so why bother? We'll all die in the end. We'll all leave someone else alone.

-Morgan Stark

I don't know what to do without him. I've got two newborns and have 0 idea how to parent. He was good at that until he died and left Morgan without a dad. I hope I don't do that. MJ wants me to stop being Spiderman because she doesn't want me to die and leave her with the kids, but I can't stop. I can't. Spiderman's the only thing I have left from Mr. Stark.

-Peter Parker

I've always felt like I'm missing something. Something important. I've got powers, but they're different from my dad's. I'm different, and I don't know why. All I know is that I'm missing something.

\- Ava Wanda Strange

I tried to move on. I tried. I married Jane. I had two kids. But every time I go to sleep, I see his eyes. I see my failure in keeping him alive. I see him.

-Thor Odinson

Every time I see Natalie, I see Natasha. We named our last child after her in hopes to honor Natasha, in hopes to lessen my guilt. But I can't stop thinking about her, now. Because every time I look at my kid, I see my best friend in the whole wide world. The one that's dead.

-Clint Barton

I know why people don't look me in the eye. It's because I have her name. Because I have her eyes. They look at me and see Natasha Romanoff. They look at me and see a hero. A dead friend. But I'm sick of being her. I want to be me.

So when they came, offering a way to make a name for myself, I took it.

I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry, Mom.

I'm sorry, Natasha Romanoff.

But I'm not the hero. I'm not the good guy. I'm me.

Natalie Romanoff.

Assassin for HYDRA.

-Natalie Romanoff

Some people have never met me, but hate me all the same. Hate me because of my gender, hate me because I will be their Queen. Hate me because my mother can't have another child, hate me because I'm the only heir to the Wakanda throne. Hate me because I will be Black Panther.

They hate me because I will be the first female Black Panther.

-Alaiya

I feel like I'm supposed to be someone I'm not. We all try to pretend, but I've missed years of my life. Sometimes they forget, and they talk about something I did when it was someone else - a different version of me. They expect me to be their Gamora. Well, I'm not. And I'm getting tired of it.

-Gamora

Sometimes I feel like I don't fit in with the Guardians. Groot used to be fun when he was younger, but now he's just a dimwitted tree. Rocket… Rocket's good. I like him. He's funny. But he can be bossy. Mantis is… well, just weird. So is Drax. I've never really connected with the two of them. I love my mother, though. She's awesome. But I think she doesn't really fit in, either. Sometimes she gets really sad. Or angry. And then there's Quill. I honestly hate him. He's my father, yeah, but for the first few years of my life, he paid more attention to Groot and the rest of the Guardians. He's crude, and arrogant, and I don't think he likes me, either. I don't think he's ever tried. He liked mother, once. A different version of her. I think he tried during the first few years. I think he doesn't anymore.

I think mother wants to leave.

I think I do, too.

-Zendaya

**A/N:** **Please comment if you want this story to happen! **


End file.
